Dua Jiwa
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Ketika dua jiwa bersatu ke dalam keabadian yang akan menyatukan mereka tanpa kesakitan, tanpa kesedihan. Dimana jiwa mereka akan terus bersama hingga dunia benar-benar berakhir. Dua jiwa dalam satu cinta yang sangat besar. / "Sasuke-kun. Tadaima…" / "Okaeri, Sakura." / DLDR and RnR


Dua Jiwa

Naruto's Character belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Story is Mine

Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul Az-Zaujatti (Istriku)

AU, alur kilat dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

DLDR!

* * *

_AKU MENCINTAIMU APAPUN DIRIMU_

_AKU MENCINTAIMU BAGAIMANAPUN KEADAANMU_

_APAPUN YANG TERJADI DAN KAPANPUN KAULAH CINTAKU_

* * *

Pria bermata _onyx _itu mengusap peluh yang membanjiri tubuh istrinya dengan handuk kecil, istrinya yang cantik itu kini terbaring lemah di ranjang, mata hijau beningnya tertutup menandakan si pemilik sedang terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Tangan berkulit putih pucat itu menyentuh dahi sang istri, ah tubuhnya tak sepanas semalam.

"Sayang, sebentar lagi kau pasti sembuh," ungkapnya tulus. "Jadi, aku mohon bertahanlah." Pria berusia 23 tahun itu memegang tangan sang istri dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu sayang…"

.

.

_Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Maka bertahanlah Sakura-ku._

* * *

_KAU ISTRIKU KAULAH KEKASIHKU_

_KAU ISTRIKU YANG HALAL_

_AKU TIDAK PEDULI CELAAN ORANG_

_KITA SATU TUJUAN UNTUK SELAMANYA_

* * *

Pria muda itu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka sepasang mata hitamnya. Tangannya meraba-raba sisi lain ranjangnya dan tak adanya seseorang disana membuatnya benar-benar terbangun.

"Sakura?" Mata _onyx _Uchiha Sasuke—pria itu mengawasi seantero ruangan dan benar saja tidak ada tanda-tanda istrinya dimanapun. Ia turun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar. "Sakura, dimana kau?" Ia amat khawatir, istrinya masih belum sembuh benar. "Sakura?"

"Aku disini Sasuke-_kun._" Suara yang amat merdu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dapur. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan tampak disana sosok istrinya masih menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan rambut merah mudanya yang diikat _ponytail._ "Sasuke-_kun, _aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan buat kita. Enaknya apa ya?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah istrinya dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah."

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Pertanyaan polos sang istri membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Sakura. Bangunkan aku lain kali, oke?"

"Emm baiklah." Sakura yang tangannya masih memegang spatula padahal belum terpikir untuk memasak apapun. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengambil spatula yang berada di tangan Sakura. "Sasukee… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku yang akan memasak pagi ini. Kau duduklah tenang dan tunggu masakanku."

"Tapi—"

Belum Sakura selesai bicara, Sasuke telah memotongnya. "Kau baru sembuh Sakura." Sasuke mengacak rambut sang istri yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Eum baiklah. Tapi Sasuke janji ya, nanti siang aku yang masak." Sakura menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hah baiklah." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan saat matanya turun—melihat kelingking Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah." Ia pun menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sakura, saling berjanji.

"Sasuke, terimakasih." Setelah itu Sakura menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang tertentu saja. Salah satunya, istrinya, Haruno Sakura.

.

Setelah merapikan jas dan kemejanya serta dasinya yang sedikit miring ia pun sudah bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang istri yang tertidur di ranjang. Ia lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas panjang. Demam sang istri setelah sarapan naik lagi. Dengan paksaan, Sasuke berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk istirahat lagi setelah meminum obatnya. Ia mendekati ranjang dimana sang istri tertidur, dibenahinya selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya. Dengan sayang ia mengelus kepala Sakura dan setelah itu mencium ujung kepalanya, turun ke sepasang matanya yang tertutup, turun lagi ke hidungnya dan terakhir ke bibirnya yang mungil dan manis.

"Sakura, aku akan kembali sebelum kau bangun. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Kemudian ia berjalan ke luar, setelah menutup kunci rumahnya ia berjalan kea rah mobil satu-satunya yang terparkir di garasi. Di depan rumahnya yang ditinggali sebuah keluarga berdiri dua orang Ibu-ibu yang sedang ngobrol—menggosip.

"Eh dia bukannya bungsu Uchiha ya?" Ibu pertama bertanya pada Ibu yang satunya.

"Iya, oh Anaru-_san _baru disini ya jadi nggak tau. Dia kan sudah bukan Uchiha lagi?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Dia dibuang keluarganya karena menikahi wanita sakit-sakitan. Padahal dulu tuh sebelum nikah sama istrinya yang sakit-sakitan, dia punya hubungan sama aktris, siapa namanya? Ah saya lupa."

"Yamanaka Ino bukan? Kalau aktris itu mah saya tahu. Tapi baru tahu kalau dia tidak jadi nikah sama Ino, padahal kan Ino cantik."

"Benar, malah yang dinikahi wanita sakit-sakitan yang bisanya nyusahin."

"Oh begitu ya…"

Dan obrolan berikutnya tak didengar Sasuke lagi, ia sudah keburu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya dengan sang istri.

.

.

_Meskipun berjuta-juta cemoohan ku terima tapi aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Sakura-ku… Terimalah cinta yang setulus jiwaku ini. Hanya untuk dirimu seorang._

* * *

_KAU SIRAMAN CINTA DALAM HATIKU DENGAN INDAHNYA PERANGAIMU_

_KEBAHAGIAANKU LENYAP KETIKA KAU MENGHILANG LENYAP_

_HIDUPKU MENJADI TERANG KETIKA KAU DISANA_

* * *

Sepulang Sasuke dari kantor sore harinya, ia menemukan istrinya di dapur dengan berbagai menu sarapan yang terbilang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Kau memasak semua ini sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memasak lebih dari ini tapi bahannya kurang jadi hanya segini. Kau sih mengunci pintunya, aku kan jadi tak bisa memasak lebih."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Masakan segini banyaknya aku juga menyangsikan bisa habis."

"Ah benar juga. Ya sudah, _itadakimasu__!_" serunya semangat.

Sasuke belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sebelum ia memakan makanannya. Dalam diam mereka melewati makan sore dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

_Sakura, kau tahu? Hanya melihat tawamu saja aku sudah bahagia. Aku rela membayar apapun bahkan nyawaku untuk melihat senyummu._

* * *

_HARI-HARIKU BERAT SAMPAI AKU KEMBALI KE RUMAH MENJUMPAIMU_

_MAKA LENYAPLAH KELETIHAN KETIKA KAU SENYUM_

_JIKA SUATU SAAT HIDUPMU MENJADI SEDIH_

_MAKA AKU AKAN BERUSAHA KERAS_

_SAMPAI BENAR-BENAR MENDAPATKAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN_

* * *

Hari ini tidak berjalan dengan lancar, proyek yang ditanganinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Padahal Sasuke yakin, ia sudah mengaturnya dengan matang tanpa kesalahan tapi proyeknya hanya menjadi kegagalan di antara kegagalan lainnya. Dan saat ia di telepon kakaknya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, benar perkiraannya, Uchiha berada di balik kegagalannya mengerjakan proyek yang termasuk besar ini. Seharusnya jika proyek ini berhasil, perusahaan yang menjadi tempatnya mencari uang akan maju satu langkah. Untungnya, pemilik perusahaan yang menaunginya tidak terlalu memasalahkan dia dari Uchiha atau kegagalan proyek yang disengaja ini. Meskipun Sasuke tahu dari sorot mata sang pemilik terdapat rasa kecewa dan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Lain kali saya akan berusaha lebih keras," ucapnya kepada sang presdir yang menanggapinya dengan senyum dan tepukan di bahu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya lebih dari yang ku kira, Uchiha-_san._"

Ketika itu Sasuke sadar, ia telah menemukan sosok Ayah baru dalam kehidupan barunya.

"Terimakasih, Presdir. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu."

"Hah, kata siapa? Kau tahu, perusahaan kecil ini tidak akan melangkah jauh seperti ini tanpa dirimu, Sasuke. Jadi berhentilah menyesali kegagalan yang—ah yang penting jangan kau pikirkan."

"Baik."

Kehidupannya yang baru memang sungguh teramat sulit namun Sasuke bahagia karena dari itu ia bisa mengenal sesuatu yang baru, bukan kekuasaan ataupun kekayaan. Tapi ketulusan. Dan salah satu ketulusannya adalah seseorang yang kini berada di rumah, menunggunya.

.

.

_Tawamu, senyummu. Hari-hariku yang berat ini serasa pergi hilang dari diriku. Dan aku bersumpah jika melihat kesedihan di matamu dan di wajahmu aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan senyummu pada dirimu kembali, Sakura-ku. _

* * *

_KAU KEBAHAGIAANKU_

_TANAMKANLAH KEBAHAGIAAN SELAMANYA_

* * *

Sasuke merasa kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Kakinya serasa tak bisa digerakkan. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh panah yang tajam dan beracun yang tak lama lagi akan membuatnya mati. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke kini ketika ia mendengar vonis dokter yang menangani Sakura bahwa Sakura tak bisa hidup lebih lama dengan jantung yang berada di tubuhnya kini. Jantungnya sudah sangat rusak dan Sakura hanya bisa bertahan beberapa hari. Pendonor jantung, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke agar Sakura tetap bertahan hidup.

Tapi dimana?

Jantung tidak bisa kau temukan semudah kau menemukan permen ataupun kertas. Ini jantung! Salah satu alat vital yang berada di tubuh manusia.

Tak dipungkiri Sasuke merasa takut—takut kehilangan Sakura-nya yang tersayang.

.

.

_Saat itu aku ingin mati melihatmu terlilit oleh alat-alat kedokteran. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar lumpuh saat itu, aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi, tawamu lagi. Kumohon Sakura, bangun dan tertawalah untukku._

* * *

_JIWA-JIWA KITA TELAH BERSATU_

_BAGAIKAN TANAH TUMBUHAN_

_HARAPANKU KETENANGANKU ILHAMKU_

_INDAHNYA HIDUP INI WALAU HARI-HARIKU BERAT ASALKAN ENGKAU BAHAGIA_

* * *

Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat itu, ia menjatuhkan buku catatan pribadi suaminya begitu saja. Ia menangis keras, memanggil-manggil suaminya berharap suaminya tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Dia datang ke rumah kami dan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Hah, adikku yang bodoh," ucap seseorang dengan miris. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kakak iparnya—satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kak… Maaf…" Ia menutup wajahnya, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. "Maaf, Kak… Maaf. Maaf Sasuke…" Terus seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Sakura mengingat kembali isi kalimat terakhir _diary _Sasuke.

.

.

_Ketika tiba saatnya hanya satu pilihan yang dapat ku ambil. Aku pun menyanggupinya tak ku pedulikan nyawaku menjadi bayarannya jika itu bisa membuatnya sinar surya lebih lama. Karena itu Sakura-ku, hiduplah untukku karena salah satu diriku juga ada di tubuhmu. Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu. Berbahagialah dan… Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

"Tubuhnya menolak jantung yang di donorkan. Ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Perkataan salah satu dokter membuat Itachi—yang kini jadi wali Sakura—terpukul. Kenapa? Padahal Sasuke sudah mengorbankan jantungnya—bahkan nyawanya tapi tetap saja kenapa tubuh Sakura menolak?

"Dok, bisa—bisakah Sakura mendapatkan donor lain?"

"Maafkan saya Tn. Uchiha, tubuh Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kapan waktunya."

Perkataan dokter membuat Itachi benar-benar tertusuk jantungnya. Kenapa kehidupan kedua adiknya sangat rumit dan menyakitkan seperti ini? Itachi menangis. Menangisi kehidupan kedua adiknya yang begitu miris.

.

.

_Sasuke, aku sudah menepati keinginanmu untuk hidup meskipun hanya beberapa hari. Sekarang bolehkah aku mendatangimu? Kembali ke dirimu lagi? Jadi, bolehkan? Ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_._

* * *

Ketika dua jiwa bersatu ke dalam keabadian yang akan menyatukan mereka tanpa kesakitan, tanpa kesedihan. Dimana jiwa mereka akan terus bersama hingga dunia benar-benar berakhir. Dua jiwa dalam satu cinta yang sangat besar.

"Sasuke-_kun. Tadaima…_"

"_Okaeri, _Sakura."

.

OWARI

.

* * *

A/N : Puisi diatas adalah arti dari lirik lagu Az-Zaujatti—maaf penyanyi atau pengarangnya saya tidak tahu—dengan beberapa perubahan.

Terimakasih sudah membaca hingga sini, _mind to review?_

_Sign,_

Aoi


End file.
